All For One
All For One is the true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, and the central antagonist of the My Hero Academia series, along with Tomura Shigaraki. Once Japan's most powerful villain and All Might's arch-nemesis, his true motives are unclear and his true identity unknown. His current goal is to raise Tomura to become his eventual successor. Statistics *'Name': All For One *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 100+ (Longevity Quirk) *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human, S-Rank Villain, Leader and Benefactor of the League of Villains *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 225 cm (7'3.5") *'Weight': 255 kg (562 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Unknown *'Hair Color': Bald *'Relatives': All For One's Brother (Younger brother) *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Imprisoned *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': All For One (Quirk) *'Weaknesses': All For One is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on his Infrared Ray Quirk and his other senses to properly fight. He appears to have to make physical contact with a target to steal their Quirk, is a sadist and prefers to crush his opponents emotionally before killing them *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Air Cannon, Ultimate Combination *'Voice Actor': Akio Ōtsuka Power Stats *'Attack Potency': City level+ (Stronger than Bankai Ichigo and Armatized Sorey. Casually overpowered Deku's 8% Detroit Smash. On par with All Might who only had the Remnants of One For All) *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic Reaction Speed (Can react to Bankai Ichigo effortlessly) *'Lifting Strength': At least Class M *'Striking Strength': Class PJ *'Durability': City level+ *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range, Up to Hundreds of Meters with certain Quirks. At least 5 Kilometers via Warping *'Intelligence': Supergenius (All For One is a sinister chessmaster, organizing multiple plans at once and putting contingencies in place well in advance, outwitting the heroes on multiple occasions (As seen when he discovered the USJ and sent a squad led by Shigaraki and Kurogiri to attack the UA students). He is manipulative and a master of exploitation, as shown when he brought Shimura Nana's grandson under his thrall, with the latter virtually worshipping him in spite of the fact that All For One was the one who killed his grandmother. He also appears to have a nearly impeccable memory, easily memorizing all of the Quirks he's stolen and utilizing them in tandem to make himself a formidable adversary that All Might was only barely able to defeat in their final confrontation.) Appearance After being mortally injured by All Might years ago, All For One's face seems to be made entirely of scar tissue, extending from above his upper lip and covering his entire head and the back of his neck. As such, he has no visible nose, ears, hair, or eyes, though the outlines of eye sockets can rarely be seen. As a result of having no eyes, he cannot see properly, but “sees” by using an infrared vision Quirk and by sensing the directions of vibrations in the area around him, similar to echolocation. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, presumably to help with breathing. He also wears a black, skull-like glass mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and a black suit. Personality All For One is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. His brother gave insights on his personality to Izuku, in a dream. While All For One did use his powers to help people, it was done with ulterior motives and he demanded their servitude in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged. Aware of the feud between civilians and Quirk users, All For One encouraged it to acquire more Quirks and supporters. He did not even hesitate to convert some people into Nomus. All For One committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. All For One did care for his younger brother, albeit in a condescending manner. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals. He does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to reality. All For One was so attached to his power and status that he despises All Might for taking them away from him. Perhaps due to his confidence and immense power, he has a calm and condescending demeanor, confident even when thwarted. All For One prefers to use forceful actions rather than emotional words. All For One believes that his protégé, Tomura Shigaraki, has the ideal conditions to succeed him and continue his legacy. Still, All For One is aware of Tomura's general immaturity and tries to teach him how to grow as a Villain, although, unlike All Might, his methods of teaching are indirect. He speaks kindly towards Tomura and gives him encouragement when he fails. All For One came off as quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. However, it is also possible that his body has a limit and he only wanted to do what he had to before the limit was reached. All For One claims that he is unable to resist taking a Quirk once it piques his interest, much like a hoarder. He wanted to return some Quirks to their rightful owners although this appears to be an ambiguous statement. He also prefers stealing quirks that don't require extreme experience and difficulty to master, like Fiber Master. Despite his power and authority, All For One is respectful with his subordinates and associates being generally polite rather than patronizing. Although, this can be construed as a means to maintain his status. History Power Main Skills and Equipment All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to instantly steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: *'Search': All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. *'Warping': All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. *'Forcible Quirk Activation': All For One processes a Quirk that allows him to forcefully activate someone's Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. This Quirk creates vein-like appendages that attach to the target and activate the target's Quirk. These vein-like appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. All For One used this Quirk to forcefully activate the unconscious Kurogiri's Warp Gate and made him create a portal. *'Springlike Limbs': All For One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. *'Air Cannon': All For One fires an air shockwave from his arm that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. *'Impact Recoil': This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. *'Spear-like Bones': All For One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. *'Multiplier': All For One is able to grow additional arms. *'Rivet': All For One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. *'Infrared Ray': All For One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. *'Longevity': He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One For All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. *'Shock Absorption': All For One gave this Quirk to Nomu. It grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb. *'Super Regeneration': The second Quirk that All For One gave to Nomu. It grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs, organs, and a entire body from his severed head. However, it doesn't work on injuries that have already developed scar tissue. *'Ultimate Combination': All For One combines Spring-like Limbs, four Kinetic Booster Quirks, three Strength Enhancer Quirks, Proliferation, Hypertrophy, Rivet and Spear-like Bones to greatly enhance his right arm. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Senses: Genius Intellect: Relationships *All For One's Brother *Tomura Shigaraki *Nana Shimura *All Might *Izuku Midoriya Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villain Category:Emitter Category:Transformer Category:League of Villains Members Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Antagonist